fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TitaniumPegasus/My expectations of Valkyrie
So we are getting the Guild Raid update next week (probably) and there has been so much heat, both in the place where I am and on the forums that I decided to pack out the ventilator and add my two cents into the pot. You ready? Here we go! I don't care about what they have planned for Guild Raid. That concludes my thoughts on Guild. ... Now that that is over with, let's get to the part of the update that I am really interested in. No it is not transcendence, nor is it the ability to get icons for the guild, nor even the soul gear equip. I am eagerly awaiting Valkyrie. All other heroes got hyped and theories were flooding the forums, but for Valkyrie nothing has happened sofar. Ok granted, I don't think anybody will have her until the end of June and no skills have been revealed and we next to nothing about her. But still... it's a Valkyrie! Valkyries have played a big part in my life. Ok maybe not that big. In every game where you can play a nameable female, I have always created a Valkyrie or what I think a Valkyrie would be like in those settings. What are Valkyries? Go check Wikipedia. So what do I hope from this character? When I play a Valkyrie she is a strong female with an even stronger sense of justice, so strong that she would kill in a blink of an eye, but at the same time all those who can call her an ally have nothing to fear and will follow her into battle as soon as she commands it. She does not win a battle on strength, but on outsmarting the enemy, no matter the odds. How will this translate into FWT? Obviously she is under the Banner of Lord, but this is what I hope that she can do: AoE tanking. As things are right now in FWT, the best tanks are Bearman, Muzaka and Raboff. What they can do is stand there and get hit and do whatever else they do. But only Chris can actively protect allies. Now I know that the screenshot description was something similar to what Chris has, but what I want is that she nullifies damage that are not aimed at her. What do I mean? FWT uses this aiming system, where one enemy is the target and the others in hitbox are simply casualties. What if Valkyrie either draws all damage to herself or prevents damage to the enemy from happening when she is in hitbox range. This would kill the Jenny/ Klein Combo as that kind of a passive would more or less only nullify them. Suddenly who would come back? Single Target Scissors! But do can you do against those? Rock OP heroes! But then suddenly there are too many Rocks right? Wrong! Jenny/Klein! But guess what? VALKYRIE to the rescue! Now all she needs is an always active damage reflect set and Voila! Anti-APB. Now I know this would also kill Rask and Kitty but no one uses them anyway rig- *STAB*? APB Activated! Now how would this be balanced? By giving her stupid high defensive stats, but low offensive stats. And the way she becomes useful in PvE would be through her Taunt Skill. This would also be a buff to Shu-Shu and Lena PvE-wise since their passive makes them want to stick together to other heroes, but then they would be more susceptible to AoE right? VALKYRIE! Have a +12 Platinum boots melee hero who deals a ton of damage but lacks survive? VALKYRIE! Want to heal multiple allies but you are afraid that the enemy will burst all at once? VALKYRIE! You want to hide you ranged heroes but are afraid that enemy AI will run past your tank? Taunt 'em VALKYRIE! Want to release a hero that will not auto SS early game so that beginners have to actually spend time and effort to get to Ashan? VALKYRIE? Want a hero that needs Tactics to use? VAL-kyrie? Want a waypoint blocking wall? valkyrie? (no probably Muzaka) Want a unbalanced AoE-Tank-Damage Dealing-Caster with heals! ... Need a girl tank? VALKYRIE! This TitaniumPegasus Signing of-VALKYRIE! I WANT YOU THE WAY I IMAGINE YOU!!! Category:Blog posts